<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't remember... by Magic_Biatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983033">I can't remember...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Biatch/pseuds/Magic_Biatch'>Magic_Biatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Biatch/pseuds/Magic_Biatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Freya wakes up somewhere unfamiliar, she has to make quick bonds to help her. Will her wits be enough to save her, or will she lose herself along the way....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics are thought, bold is a voice in her head and plain is normal. More notes at the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 1- The Discovery</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Oh, right my eyes are closed. <strong>Find him!</strong> Wait, what? Find him! Well that was weird.</em>
</p><p>Interrupted from my thoughts, I realized I was being shaken. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a silhouette above me. It was a women, she was talking to me. <em>Why couldn’t I hear her?</em> Seconds later, her voice found my ears. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay? Where’s your family? Who's James? Did you spend the night here?" questioned the stranger.</p><p><em>What was she on abo-<strong> FIND HIM!</strong> Great! That sodding voice is back! Leave me alone for fucks sake.</em> The stranger was still over me, a look of worry written all over her face. <em>Oh yeah</em>, I thought, <em>she asked me a question.</em></p><p>"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice coming out hoarse. Her expression softened. She was smiling now. " Oh, I'm Idalia. What’s your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She said with a warm tone, holding out her right hand.</p><p>Realizing then, I was on the ground, I accepted her outstretched hand, only letting go when I knew I was stable enough to stand. "I'm Freya." <em>Hang on, I didn’t know that, I had no clue my name was "Freya", so how did I say it to this lady? It's like my brain took over. <strong>Find him!</strong> Seriously, again with the bloody "find him"s! This is starting to pissing me off now! </em></p><p>Idalia smiled a toothy grin. "Well, hi Freya. I know someone that lives not far from here, if you want to have something to eat. You look starving. And its autumn, so you must be cold. Come on, I’ve got time to take you"</p><p>Having no choice in the matter, I followed Idalia as she led me to this “someone’s" house.<em> How can I trust her! I just met this lady, and now she is leading me to a secluded area. Is she going to murder me? <strong>FIND HIM!</strong> Alright I have to find "him". How bout you tell me who "him" is and fucking help instead of repeating the same sodding two words!</em> </p><p>Ignoring the repetitive argument in my mind, I took the chance to scan this lady before me. She had dark brown waist length hair, restricted into a pair of plaits,  the remnants of blue hair dye on the tips. A dark red shawl lay lazily across her shoulders. Dark grey jeans covered her legs, a pair of black ballet pumps at her feet. I couldn't make out the colour of her top since the dark shawl obstructed my vision.</p><p>Finally tuning back to reality, I realized she had stopped at the door of a small semi-detached house, knocking in a rhythmic fashion on the pale door...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: New People</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a woman in her mid twenties. Idalia's grin grew wider, "Blake! What are you doing here, do you and Maria finally take the next step them? Speaking of, where is she?" she spurted out, obviously excited to see her old friend. Next thing I knew, she had pulled this 'Blake' into an vice like hug.</p><p>"Yeah, I moved in last week. She just popped out to buy some milk. We were gonna invite you and Ashti over for dinner next week, once we are all settled in. Who's that?" Blake finished, glaring at me. <em>Mental note, Blake does not like new people, especially me. <strong>FIND HIM!</strong> Oh fuck off!</em></p><p>Idalia, noticing her friend's sudden change in expression, realized she was talking about me. "OOOOOH, yeah. She's why I'm here. I found her on the field behind the park on my way to the shops, since its my day off and everything. She looked dazed, and starving. I figured, Maria might be in, so I brought her here instead of dragging her to my flat, having to explain it to Max, keeping her away from Ashti, since she hates seeing strangers, remember. So, here I am? Can we come in please?" her excitement diminishing with every word, giving Blake a pleading look.</p><p>"<em>Ugh</em>, fine. You know I can"t say no to that look" She said, defeated. Opening the door the rest of the way, she let us both in, glaring at me the entire time. "Idalia, you have still neglected to mention the name of your new 'friend', just tell me so I can explain why she is in my house when my girlfriend gets back."</p><p>Staring her in the eye, I responded "My <em>name</em> is Freya," I scanned her house, "Now if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me where the bathroom is, I would <em>hate</em> to impose by searching for it myself." I grinned at her, trying to get a rise. <em>What? I only just met her, I need to find out what the boundaries are? <strong>FIND HIM!</strong> FFS, my only worry now, voice in my head, is finding a toilet before I piss myself, i have priorities!</em></p><p>Sighing, Blake pointed to the stairs, "Up there, you'll see the door right in front of you. I'll make you some toast for when you come back down. I'll give you some spare clothes too, those are covered in grass stains. You can have a shower after, just dont use up all the hot water."</p><p><em>I think she's warming up to me</em>.</p><p>Taking off my shoes (What, I have manners) I trudged up the stairs. Sure enough, I found the bathroom. While washing my hands, I noticed my appearance. I looked no younger than 16, though I had striking grey hair. <em>That can't be natural.</em> I also had a small silver pocket watch dangling from my neck. Flicking it open to check the time, I noticed it was stuck on four:twenty five, the seconds hand stagnant, emitting no tick. <em>Weird, don't  remember putting that on.</em> <em>Thinking about it, I don't remember anything befo- <strong>FIND HIM!</strong> Great, the voice is back, just when I thought I could have some peace and quiet.</em></p><p>Back to reality, I dried my hands, and made my way back down stairs. Low and behold, Blake had made me some toast. Idalia was texting on her phone, every now and then making weird 'aww' sound. <em>Guess it was a puppy or a child she was looking at.</em> Making my way over to the dining table, I saw Blake polishing a gun. <em>What the hell is going on! <strong>FIN</strong>- right i get it I need to "find him"! Just shut up!</em></p><p>Dropping my plate on the table, Blake looked up. Acting as if she wasn't just polishing a gun, she grinned, got up and went to the counter. Rummaging through a cupboard, she pulled out a shot glass. Grabbing the vodka bottle from the fridge, she poured out a shot. Downing it and slamming it on the table, Idalia looked up from her phone.</p><p>"Seriously, its like, half ten in the morning! I thought Maria made you quit day drinking. If she sees you doing this, how will she react?!" Idalia shouted, disapointed. "Lia, Don't even go there. I used to kill people for a living! Do you know how many people want revenge for something I done back then? Unless you want me to become an emotional WRECK, let me drink!"</p><p>"Fine, be that way, just tell Maria, or she will flip." Idalia was stnding up, phone by her side. Then, her phone rang. Her grin back, she practically skipped out the room. "Where you going?" "Max is ringing me, I need privacy." I turned to Blake, "Who's Max?" I questioned. "Her boyfriend, they got a kid together, her daughter, Ashti". Just then, Idalia screamed. Worried as to what could have happened, we both run to the door, seeing Idalia holding it open. By the look of shock on Blake's face, she wasn't expecting the person on the other side...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, this one is not on the wattpad book and even then, I made some last minute edits so it truly is unique to this publication. Please, leave and thoughts or criticism in the comments, I will try to incorporate them. Welp, thanks for reading and goodbye.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Incase you couldn't tell from my writing, I am a british teenager so I will British spellings and phrases. If you don't like it, sod ya. I will try to update in some sort of pattern, but I cant guarantee it. You can also read this story on wattpad, except there some chapters are different as it was written by some of my friends. I swear all I post here is of my own divising. I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>